


Under the influence

by Boxcar_Kid



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Camp Campbell, Cutesy, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Fucking in front of friends, Fucking in front of people, Humor, I- iM JOKING, Is this the new camp campbells cumdump?, Lace Panties, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nerris (Camp Camp), OOC, Out of Character, Panties, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Nerris (Camp Camp), crackship, no beta we die like men, slut, smut and humor, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcar_Kid/pseuds/Boxcar_Kid
Summary: Aged up camp camp kids!! Around 17-14. Sorta ooc with Nurf and Neil, but thats kinda the point cuz they aged up beech ✋👊But yea, the ship is Neil/Nurf and they Neils high asf, and rlly horny ;;)))) so they fuck in front of everyone, with their commentary.Sort of a shitpost, but i thought of it at like 2 am yesterday and i cannot stop thinking about it.So yea, enjoy!!
Relationships: Neil/nurf, Nurf nurfington/neil
Kudos: 1





	Under the influence

Neil giggled as the blunt was passed to him again, he struggled to take a hit, and almost dropped it in the process. 

Nurf grinned, taking the blunt from the other boy "okaaay, i think thats enough.. At least until the others get back" the redhead said, causing the other to grin. "Okaayy fine" Neil mumbled, still giggling like a toddler. 

Nurf sighed, still smiling. _how did he even end up like this?_ At this point, he couldn't remember who even brought the weed, but he was sure glad they did. 

Max went out, maybe a minute ago to find some water, apparently he got really bad cotton-mouth. He was originally gonna go by himself, Preston refused to let Max go on his own. It being 8 pm (and turning dark) and Preston was paranoid about Max getting hurt. So naturally, Nerris and Nikki trailed along. 

Neil wanted to go, be he could hardly walk, and he would make it way to obvious that they were all stoned. So Nurf stayed here with him, making sure he didnt get hurt. 

He had been sort of harsh to Neil in the past, and honestly, Nurf felt bad for it. But before Nurf could think about the old him, the brunette stumbled over to where Nurf was sitting,and sorta bumped into him. "Whoaa there little dude!" Neil didn't respond, only giggled and cuddled into the bigger male.

The redhead practically snorted, "you're gonna regret getting this close to me tomorrow, ya know?" "Nooooo.. You're nice to me, and plus, i dont make mistakes" Neil said, slightly muffled by the others chest.

Nuft felt himself tense slightly when the smaller brunette crawled into his lap, but overall, didnt mind. Its not like he was heavy or anything. Plus he smelled like cherry blossoms. 

Neil smiled "you're so warm.." The brunette grabbed Nurf's hand and led it to his lower back. Nuft let him do it, not really bothered by it, but sort of concerned he was taking advantage of Neil (who was in the clouds high) but let go of that thought pretty quickly. Nurf hadn't even made a move on the smaller boy, it was all Neil.

As the brunette cuddled even closer to his fleshy heat source, the door opened. "Hey fuckers, miss us?" Max said, but his best friend didnt budge. "Oh. My. God!! WHAT are you two DOING?? thats SO CUTE!" Preston blurted out suddenly, causing the two others who had just walked in to 'awwwe' (and perspectivly, causing Max to 'ew! Get a room!') 

Neil seemed to be pleased with the attention he was getting, and rubbed his head against Nurf's chest. "Aww, he just wants you to hold him!!" Nerris said with a grin "i don't think i could possibly be closer than i am to him now so.." 

Neil giggled "well theres a few ways we could be closer~" he whispered in the others ear. Nurf flushed red, "do you even know what your saying?" Nurf whispered back. "Mmhmm~" The brunette murmured and began to gently wiggle against the other. Nurf flushed and grabbed the other by his hips. 

No one seemed to notice, in fact they lit another blunt. Neil did something that made the redhead gasp, he began kissing the others neck. "Damn.." Nurf mumbled, reaching his hands down to the others ass and squeezing. "Mmm~" Neil moaned out, getting Nikki's attention.

"Damn, y'all just gon go at it?" She said with a smirk. Neil giggled "yeaah~" he said, pulling Nurf down onto the couch on top of him, their bulges rubbing together. "Mmm~ fuuuck," the brunette moaned out, rubbing against the other. "If you two fuck, im taking AT LEAST one picture!" Preston said. "Yeah, show me tomorrow" said Neil. 

Nurf decided to take it further, and put his hand down the others pants, rubbing him through his underwear, which felt strangely lacey. "Damn, you wearin panties, baby?" Neil grinned, half lidded blue eyes staring into bright green ones. 

Nurf undid the others jeans, and set them on the floor. The redhead leaned down and began to kiss the boy under him. Neil pulled Nurf down, and grabbed his bulge, making the other furrow his brows, and grabbed his partners thighs, spreading them. The brunette whined needily, as Nurf trailed his hand down the smaller boys chest to his lower stomach.

"Just touch him already, he looks desperate" Max commented, taking another hit of the now small blunt. Nurf grinned "i dunno, should i?" Neil whined under the red head, making everyone snicker. "J-just, hurry up and _**fuck me already!"**_ Nurf decided that was enough teasing, and took off his own pants, begining to kiss the other again.

Neil put his fingers in the hem of the redheads boxers, giving him a cute, questioning look. Nurf smirked, and nodded slightly. The brunette nervously pulled the bigger males boxers down, watching in awe as the red heads cock sprung up. 

Neil pushed Nurf off of him, and sat on the floor, pushing the others legs apart for a better view. The brunette grabbed ahold of the others hard on, and gently licked the tip. Nurf took in a shakey breath, grabbing his partners hair. Neil looked up into green orbs, and put the tip in his mouth.

"Y'all think he can deepthroat it?" Nikki asked with a big grin. "Why dont we find out?" Nurf grinned, pulling on Neils hair, and sliding his dick down the others throat. The brunette felt tears welt up in his eyes, put pushed forward until all of Nurfs dick was down his throat.

"Holy shit" Max said, and Preston scooted forward and snapped a picture. Neil giggled around the cock, and felt it twitch. Nurf pulled out of the smaller boy, and then promptly pulled the brunette on his lap, so they were facing eachother. 

Neil put his arms around the others neck, nuzzing him gently. "Fuck, your so cute," Nurf said with a half lidded smile. "Mhmm" the other said, leaning back and putting his hands on the black lace material that hid how hard he was. The redhead grinned and pulled them down "damn baby.." Nurf grabbed the others hips, and pushed him on the couch. 

The smaller boy looked a bit nervous, but arousal took over, and he pulled the dominant male on top of him. "You ready baby?" Nurf asked softly. "Just fuckin put it in me!" Neil whined, his cock aching for release. The redhead kissed the other, pushing his tip into the him. 

Neil gasped into the kiss, eyes watering. His spit was enough lube to make it not as painful, but the stretch stung. "F-fuck!" The brunette exclaimed, digging his nails into the others back.

All the other campers (who were present) were watching with wide eyes. "Damn, thats not gonna fit.." Nikki said, taking a drink of her water bottle. "You done this before, Neil?" Max questioned. "Mm n-no! Not as bad a-as i thought though" he trailed off.

"Oh! So you've thought about this?" Preston teased, making the brunettes face burn brighter. Nurf waited, he didn't want to hurt the boy under him. Neil felt the pain subside, and he tugged at the older boys sleeves, silently telling him to move.

The redhead pressed his lips to the other, and began to slowly move. It was much too slow for him, but he wanted the boy under him to feel good too. Neil pulled Nurf down by his shirt, kissing him passionately feeling the pleasure outweighing the pain.

Neil moaned into his partners mouth, slightly arching his back. Nurf smirked running his hand down the others chest and down his stomach. They gained a steady rhythm, no longer going so slow. With one particularly hard thrust, the brunette gasped and let out a loud moan.

"n-ngh.. D-do that again" he panted. Nurf smirked, picking up his pace while the others watched. "You're gonna get all of us caught," Nerris half whispered. They were probably the most worried about getting caught, but at the same time, they didnt care at all. 

Neil felt pressure build up in his stomach, and he clung onto the dominant male, while still letting out whines and moans. Nurf grinned hearing his partner making all those cute noises, as he sped up again, very close to losing it.

Nurf's continued thrusting into the smaller brunette, while they got sloppier and sloppier. Neil dragged the redhead down and locked him into a kiss. 

They were both on the verge of release, but still trying to hold on. Nurf could sense that he was seconds away from bursting inside the other. The redhead grabbed the others member, already leaking with precum, and started stroking it in time with the thrusts.

Neil whined, tears pricking his eyes as his release was close. The brunette let out a high pitched moan, pulling Nurf impossibly closer, and squeezing around his cock. The redhead grunted, pushing himself deeper inside with every thrust.

"Holy s-shit! Neil!" Nurf grunted, his cock twitching inside the other as he finally spilled his seed, while Neil arched his back and let out a loud whiny " _Fuckk~~"_ as he came. 

They both sat there for a second in the same position, before Nurf pulled out of the other (who was currently trying to steady his breathing, and pull his vision out of the black void it was stuck in). 

"Hey, you alright?" The redhead finally questioned, looking slightly worried. Neil only nodded. He could already feel his throat becoming raw from all the screaming he did. "Do you hurt?" Nurf asked, cuddling the other closer to him. The brunette giggled, "not yet~" 

Nurf sighed contently, as Neil sunggled with him. Max rolled his eyes from across the room, before throwing a fuzzy blanket at them, "at least cover up. I think ive seen enough dicks for today," Neil practically snorted at his best friends remark "whatever. Im going to sleep" The brunette murmured, clinging to his lover, and drifting into a much Needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ;;))))
> 
> Um yea, plotholes and unclear storyline,,, yAy
> 
> I contemplated posting this for so long that the first draft deleted itself! Which is /so/ fun.
> 
> But um yea, constructive criticism is absolutely encouraged, but this is also my first-ish time writting smut. Which is why i chose a crackship, that no one would search for lmao. 
> 
> But yeah,, uh,, im sorrie ~mod rot


End file.
